


The Start of Us

by ProudHaikyuuTrash



Series: Karushuu Week [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Karushuu week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash
Summary: Entry for day 2 of Karushuu week 2019. Prompt: school.If someone told Gakushuu that he will end up with stacks of wedding magazines piled in his living room before he even reaches forty, he would have snorted.Now, he drives to pick up his Demon Fiance for a date and as he passes the worn buildings that is the Kununigaoka Academy he can't help but laugh at himself.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	The Start of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally so disappointed in myself I cant even Express it in words...I was supposed to finish the whole week prompts by 31st...and it's almost the 31st of January and I'm only on prompt 2....anyway I hope you enjoy this word vomit.

Gakushuu doesn't dwell in the past and neither does he reminiscence. He doesn't-really. So it comes as a surprise to him when he is driving past Kunugigaoka on his way to a meeting and his eyes briefly flick to his former institute. There was no harm in looking at your former school, and neither does it count as reminiscing. But his eyes fall on a pair by the school gates, hand intertwined, foolish smiles on their faces.

As if that single moment was enough, his mind betrays him, flashing back to a similar scenery from 10 years ago.

A scenery where it was him tugging along a red head with piercing mercury eyes, through the school gates, laughing about something trivial.

Gakushuu thinks if anyone was looking at him now, he'd probably have a room booked in an asylum.

Their story, his and Karma's, was something out of a movie. Enemies at first, then bitter rivals, then friendly rivals, reluctant friends, friends, something akin to a best friend, boyfriends and now fiances. That's a long road and Gakushuu, in all his commitment issues' glory and Karma's sociopathic tendencies, can't fathom how they managed to pull it off.

Honestly though, it's Akabane Karma and he is one box full of wonders so Asano isn't all that surprised.

First year of high school and they reunited as bitter rivals always trying to humiliate and one-up one another. It was amusing and a fresh breeze to have someone to challenge, to have someone worth being on his toes for. Karma was unpredictable, whimsical and annoying, yet, he was an equal. He wasn't an arrogant classmate who thought themselves equal to him; Akabane Karma was a real equal, thorough and thorough.

Halfway through the year, their confrontations turned from an annoyance to banters he looked forward to. Karma provided him with not only an equal intellect but they were both equally sharp-witted and knew too much for someone their age. Often, one way or another, Karma riled him throughout the day with his irritation overflowing at lunch and the two of them having showdowns (Ask Ren, he came up with the name) which was filled with sarcasm and teasing.

By the end of the year, they had gone from bitter rival to somewhat of reluctant friends. The change was almost subtle if Gakushuu were to say, but The Five Virtuosos and, truthfully, entirely of Class A will disagree.

From trying to avoid one another to spending lunchtimes quizzing one another.

By the time they are 2nd years, almost every free moment in class will see Karma sitting on Gakushuu's desk and Gakushuu leaning back in his chair as they chatter about anything and everything.

Somewhere along the line their teasing remarks turned fond and challenging eyes turn smitten.

Does it really come as a surprise then that the virtuosos gang up on their leader and force him to realise his feelings and confess to the resident devil of Class A.

After that they had lasted the test of time, the test of distance, of opposing views, of familial pressure, job trouble- you name it. Still, they are stubborn- both of them and so they stuck together through thin and thick and now, this is where they are now. With matching rings on their fingers and piles and piles of wedding magazines stashed in their living room.

The flash of green light wakes Gakushuu from his reminiscence. He smiles, far too fond and smitten for someone so twisted. He pushes the accelerator so the speed picks up. After all he has a demon fiance to take on a date.


End file.
